Caught Between Two Worlds
by angelgirl360
Summary: Click above to read the summery
1. Summary

Misha Esquivel is a 'normal' 16 year old girl living in jasper, Nevada with her large family who adopted her as a baby with her 12 and a quarter year old brother Raf who is the only one that is really there for her. If you count 'normal' as being having freaky powers that are tied to her emotions and having visions to what Raf calls a previous life. in these this visions she is always in front of mechanical beings, always being called Silverlight, and a midnight blue and red mech telling her how much he loves Sliverlight


	2. authors note preview of chapter 1

Sorry peeps to those who really like this I've been going through college hell. I've had three assignment to hand in and fundraise for a trip to Paris I will be taking next year in march with my college and group please can you be patient with me till monday and tuesday next week as those are the only days i have off. here is little teaser for my first chapter cause you are amazing:

The boy only aged 12 said 'Come on Misha please race with me.' 'Sorry Raf I left mine at home,' Misha answered, her phone began to ring 'Hello, momma yeah we're racing just right down the street. Please just half an hour, please. thank you momma love you too. Raf sends his love.' Raf said 'Momma gave us an extra half an hour?' Misha smiled 'Thanks to Moi.' Misha's vision clouded over as she felt overpowered by it.

VISION

A red bot with two bull like horn sat on the top of his helm with piercing blue optics and a silver and red bot that had the same blue optics sat on a rusted piece of metal, the red bot said 'Come on Silver.' Silver said 'Cliff I told ya, no! what don't you get Alpha Trion told me that Orion is meant to be my sparkmate we've courted i'm waiting till he ask's.' Cliff said 'He won't not with Megatron out there destroying half of Cybertron with his Decepticons.' Silver shook her helm 'He won't let it come to that neither will Primus.' Cliff said 'You seriously still believe that Primus is your creator, Alpha Trion is more your creator than him. What creator would leave a sparkling out on the streets pf Iacon to rust to pieces. Silver I'm sorry i didn't mean to.' She held back the tears she whispered 'No you never do. This is the end of our friendship Cliff because i cannot be friends with a mech who insults my creator.' Cliff got up and walked away Silver fell to the ground clutching her spark as she whispered 'Creator.' A pair of cold red optics met her dazzling blue optics as she felt rather tired and her vision clouded over.

END VISION


	3. PrologueChapte1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Misha Esquivel, I'm a 16 year old girl living in Jasper, Nevada. I'm not normal teenaged girl since I was baby found in the middle of nowhere I have been in so many foster homes up until the age of 10, when I was adopted by the Esquivel family I got lots of brother and sister and little brother that I couldn't live without. I never to them about my freaky powers or visions of robots they would think I was crazy and send me a mental asylum, like Alice in twilight when she was human. Anyhow, my freaky powers are simple to understand if you have ever watched avatar the last air bender thing more of the legend of Korra that's who I'm more like but calm in certain situations like Aang. I practice every day and I have mastered all of them earth air fire and water and I can also metal bend, now these vision I am not going to lie I see robot in them I don't know why I get them they may drive me crazy when I get them but when I see a red and dark blue painted robot in them it calms me, he has the most bluest eye's I have ever seen, but a silver painted robot which blood red eyes make want to actually rip out my own eyes just so I don't have to look at him, and there is one person in my whole life I couldn't live without is my little 12 and quarter year old brother Rafael or Raf as he likes to be called one day he caught me using my powers and he accepted me because in such a big family no one really hears you apart from Raf as he listens to me I listen to him. Without him I don't know how I could survive, at school I really don't have a lot of friends I talk to Jack Darby, I think he has a crush on me he's the silent type that allows you to judge who he is before you get to know him other than that he pretty cool in his own way and that's it. Don't get me started on Vince if he doesn't stop feeling me up I am going to kill him or worse kill him bring him back just so I can kill him again. So here's my story from now.

The boy only aged 12 said 'Come on Misha please race with me.' 'Sorry Raf I left mine at home,' Misha answered, her phone began to ring 'Hello, momma yeah we're racing just right down the street. Please just half an hour, please. Thank you momma love you too. Raf sends his love.' Raf said 'Momma gave us an extra half an hour?' Misha smiled 'Thanks to Moi.' Misha's vision clouded over as she felt overpowered by it.

VISION

A red bot with two bull like horn sat on the top of his helm with piercing blue optics and a silver and red bot that had the same blue optics sat on a rusted piece of metal, the red bot said 'Come on Silver.' Silver said 'Cliff I told ya, no! What don't you get Alpha Trion told me that Orion is meant to be my sparkmate we've courted I'm waiting till he asks.' Cliff said 'He won't not with Megatron out there destroying half of Cybertron with his Decepticons.' Silver shook her helm 'He won't let it come to that neither will Primus.' Cliff said 'You seriously still believe that Primus is your creator, Alpha Trion is more your creator than him. What creator would leave a sparkling out on the streets of Iacon to rust to pieces? Silver I'm sorry i didn't mean to.' She held back the tears she whispered 'No you never do. This is the end of our friendship Cliff because i cannot be friends with a mech who insults my creator.' Cliff got up and walked away Silver fell to the ground clutching her spark as she whispered 'Creator.' A pair of cold red optics met her dazzling blue optics as she felt rather tired and her vision clouded over.

END VISION

Misha breathed heavily, as she slowly regained her vison Raf said 'Misha did you have another vison?' Misha regained control of her breathing and vison 'Yeah, Raf I did it was different this time a red bot with blue err... eyes bull horns on his head.' Misha said. Raf said 'Cliffjumper you said his name was.' Misha continued 'Anyway, Cliffjumper and Silverlight they were talking about marriage in their way about Orion Pax her boyfriend should I say and that it wouldn't happen because of Megatron destroying their planet and Silverlight was saying that her father or 'creator' in their terms who wouldn't let it happen, Primus his name was. And that he wasn't her father, Cliffjumper insulted her by saying that so they ended their friendship and he walked away she felt pain and then say cold blood red eyes staring at her before it ended.'

Just as she was finish a motorbike came flying overhead landing a few metres ahead a boy Misha's age got off, his grey blue eyes looked at Raf and Misha, his unruly black hair tussled with the wind Raf said 'Whoa!' The boy said 'You have no idea.' The bike transformed into a slender feminine robot, Misha recognised her from her visons Arcee is her name. Arcee said 'This ends here cons,' as two purple and black muscular cars transformed in front of them Raf asked 'Who are they?'

The boy said 'Talking cars that turn into robot. Or the other way around.' Misha said 'Jack, I believe they are not robots.' Arcee said whilst attacking them 'This is for Cliff.' A yellow and Black muscle car drove above them then transformed as well his name was Bumblebee, he began fighting the other bots Misha said 'Raf I have to help them.' He nodded, Jack said 'How can you help them?'

Raf looked at Bumblebee as he was losing the fight he shouted 'Leave him alone! Please.' Jack grabbed his arm and pulled Raf away he said 'Bad call,' as the purple and black bots noticed them 'Misha I'm scared.' Misha said 'It's alright empty you bag of the bottles please.' The bottles hit the floor, Misha held her hands out with her palm towards the ground it shook quickly then two, ten foot rocks levitated in the air while there were two hoe in the ground. Both rocks turned to sand as her hands turned to fists, the bottles opened quickly forming a tornado of water picking up the sand on the floor Misha hands moved the water towards the purple and black bots then entered every hole and crack.

She then threw fire at the bots which dried the water, the bot moved toward her Bumblebee held them back, Misha said 'Jack get Raf out of here now.' Jack pulled Raf down a storm drain he said 'Come on! Come on! Keep moving!' Raf looked back Misha who gave him a pleading look to go he said 'What did we just see?' Jack said 'No idea and I'm not sure i want to find out.' Bumblebee beeped to Raf 'You okay?' Raf said 'Yea, thank you.' They left, the sand in the purple bots now had become full formed rock. With her hands clenched into fists she moved them outwards and the small rocks came out of their bodies leaving holes behind with bits of their metal skin on the ground.

Misha bended them into a ball, then split it into two metal balls and aimed them at the two purple bots then another monster truck cars came drove in he transformed punching his fists together he said 'Who's ready to rumble?' The purple bots looked at each other transformed and drove away leaking a bright blue fluid, Arcee said 'What took you?' He answered 'Traffic. Arcee did you and Bee make the cons almost scrap metal?' 'That would be me.' Misha said as she stuff the two metal ball into her pocket 'If you want answers to your questions, on how I did that I'd be happy to let you know as long as I get to make a few phone calls.' Bee beeped 'Who are you going to phone?' 'All in time my good sir.' Misha said she got out her phone and called Raf, he picked up 'Misha are you okay?' Misha said 'Raf I'm fine, did Jack make sure you got home alright.' Raf said 'Yea, he did. Momma's asking about you I said you were at a friend's just now.' Misha said 'Raf pass the phone over to mom, Hey momma.' Mrs Esquivel said 'Misha Esquivel, where are you? Don't let you little brother lie for you.' Misha said 'Momma, Raf was telling the truth. Do you remember Lyndsey Hallman when I was in the foster home six years ago?' Mrs Esquivel said 'Yeas, why?' 'Well we kept in contact and she was in town visiting and didn't want to go without seeing her, I made sure Raf made it home Jack Darby from school helped him home. I'm sorry.' She said 'All right I want you home by ten no later. You have school tomorrow. Bye sweetie I love you.'

Misha said 'Bye momma, I love you too and thank you for adopting me six years ago.' She hung up, they transformed 'Hop on,' Arcee said Misha climbed on they drove off down the back roads of Jasper, Nevada 'So, how did you….' 'Get these powers,' Misha finished Arcee said 'Yeah you could say that.' Misha said 'It wasn't by choice, I'll tell you the basics until we I explain it all with everyone there. Sixteen years ago I was found in the middle of nowhere as a baby, I put into a foster home and for ten years of my life I moved around I've had these powers since I can remember I've been practising them that, I've fully mastered them a TV programme called avatar helped with that a lot along with them I have had visons I'll tell you later about them. Six years ago I was finally adopted by the Esquivel family the oldest one out of them all, it's great but in a family so big no can hear you my little brother Raf he know everything about me and he listens. Also from what I have always remember no one has ever told me this closing yourself off from…' 'Feeling can't help anyone.' Arcee finished, Misha said 'Hey taught you that?' Arcee said 'An old friend her name was silver…' 'Light.' Misha finished, Arcee said 'How did you know that name?' Misha said 'My visons, you've been in them that green bot as well Bumblebee. A Midnight blue and red bot Orion Pax was his name his name's now Optimus prime, cold blood red optics. A mech call Ratchet, Alpha Trion, Cliffjumper and Silverlight's creator name Primus.' Arcee picked up speed they came to a big rock and sped through the doorway that opened.

Two bots that stood round a computer, Ratchet and Optimus, they turned to see Misha on Arcee's vehicle form Misha jumped off they transformed. Optimus said 'Arcee why do you have a human with you?' Arcee said 'When I was fighting the cons, three human got in the way and Bee showed up if it wasn't for this human right here we would've been scrap metal.' Optimus said 'If the Decepticons are targeting anyone perceived as our allies will be at grave risk.' Ratchet said 'Optimus you are not suggesting what I believe you are thinking.' Optimus said 'Indeed I am old friend, who are you?' directing the last part towards Misha.

Misha sighed 'Misha Esquivel, sixteen years old adopted, I have powers bending elements earth, metal, water, air and fire. I have had them since I was a baby, and I have had visons of you guys enough to know to not be freaked out and to know why you're on earth.' Ratchet asked calmly 'Can you tell us of you visons from the beginning.' Misha said 'because you asked I will. Right I've had the visons for ten years they seemed to be in a pattern, it starts on your planet Cybertron a sparkling as you would call a baby left out on the streets of Iacon a femme I'm seeing everything through her optics. Then a mech comes and picks her up, it's Ratchet she wears the sign of Primus' daughter on the side of her helm after he check her over he then gave her to Alpha Trion who then gave the name Silverlight and she finds herself a friend in Orion Pax another sparkling that Alpha Trion is taking care of. She is growing up to be a beautiful you femme over the times she has become friends with Bumblebee, Arcee and her sister, that green bot over there Bulkhead Ratchet as well Orion that soon starts courting with and Cliffjumper. When Orion became an archivist, Silverlight head to take her place on the high council because it was her father's wishes, she spoke regularly with Orion and they courted quite a bit. When Orion began traveling for new information they saw each other less, but maintained their relationship then Megatronus came into the picture he tried to seduce Silverlight but she wouldn't bow down to it then he came against the council after that he became Megatron and gain the Decepticons something Silverlight despised. Cliffjumper and her talked they ended their friendship just after Megatron poisoned Cybertron's core she felt it, Megatron Kidnapped her torching her for information in the high council's secrets Primus' secrets. She never caved when she was rescued Orion was Optimus Prime but to her he was still Orion, they began their courtship again whilst fighting in a war. They bonded sparkmates finally, as the war got heated and before it came here to earth, Silverlight realised she was sparked. She told Arcee who then told Elita-1 and Chromia who then told everyone and Optimus I knew you were over the moon, as she gradually became more sparked she couldn't live on Cybertron knowing how her own child wound grow up so with Ratchet's help as well as Ironhide's jazz's Prowl's and Optimus' they all made sure she got off the planet undetected and the of the piecing together of the memories was that she crash landed on her in the middle of nowhere. That's it.'


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Previously on Caught Between Two Worlds…

'They bonded sparkmates finally, as the war got heated and before it came here to earth, Silverlight realised she was sparked. She told Arcee who then told Elita-1 and Chromia who then told everyone and Optimus I knew you were over the moon, as she gradually became more sparked she couldn't live on Cybertron knowing how her own child wound grow up so with Ratchet's help as well as Ironhide's jazz's Prowl's and Optimus' they all made sure she got off the planet undetected and the of the piecing together of the memories was that she crash landed on her in the middle of nowhere. That's it.'

Now…

Optimus looked away with grief, Ratchet rested a servo on Optimus' shoulder, and he said 'Optimus that doesn't mean she is one with the all spark.' Misha sighed and shifted the air around her to be in front of Optimus she said 'Optimus, I get these visions for a reason and somehow they lead, me to all of you. You can't change the past in order to change the future, everything happens for a reason and I'll do anything to help you find her. That's a promise I'll keep.'

An alarm went off and out of the lift stepped an African-American very pudgy man he said 'Prime Intel said that you have 16 years old Misha Esquivel riding on the back of a custom-made motorcycle. I found her alone in the middle of nowhere after placing you bots here, I have worked hard to give her a family and now she has one and yet you kidnap her.' Misha said 'Fowler I came here of my own free will.' Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose he said 'what about your family?' Misha glared at him 'Really, placing me in a family that is too big for anyone to pay attention to you,' Misha said 'It's only my little brother that notices me.' Fowler said 'This better not happen again prime. Misha go home, you can come back tomorrow.'

Fowler left, Ratchet said 'Do you really mean what you said about your family?' Misha sighed 'I'm the oldest out of 8 children the youngest being 2 once you pass the 10 year old mark you're on your own in this family that's why Raf and I stick together. Can one of you give me a ride home?' Bee transformed and Misha hopped in then drove off, Bee parked around the corner and said 'So Misha did you mean what you said about you family?' Misha said 'Bee I did look I love them for all they have done but look at me I get these vision that mess up my head an I have these powers that make me a freak. I don't fit in anywhere, see you tomorrow.'

Misha got out she walked to her door before taking one look at Bumblebee and opened the front door and walked in. Bee drove back to base when he arrived, he transformed Bulkhead said 'Why does she think of herself like that from what I saw of the con's she pretty cool Wheeljack would love her as a wrecking buddy.' Optimus rested a servo on Bulkhead's shoulder and said 'For someone who is so young she has endured much for her age she will need time to overcome what she thinks of herself.'

A/N sorry for a long wait and that it is short the rest will be up by the end of the week


End file.
